A Forbidden Feeling
by imhappy15
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga finally passed the test. He found out why Mikan wasn't allowed to fall in love. And now they’re free to love each other with no hindrances. They were happy at first, until a letter arrived, making things come to an end. MN.
1. The warning

I do not own Gakuen Alice!

Some reminders: They won't be having any alices.

Title: A Forbidden Feeling

Brief summary: Natsume Hyuuga studies at Alice Academy to be able to get his inheritance. However, the students there kept telling him not to fall in love with Mikan Sakura. Who is she anyway? And why must he not fall in love with her?

---------------------------------

Chapter 1: The warning

---------------------------------

It was an ordinary day at the market, filled with old ladies chatting and gossiping. Two of them engaged in a conversation.

"Have you heard of that boy?"

"Boy? Who is he?"

"The raven-haired! The one who will get all the inheritance of the Hyuuga enterprise!"

"Lucky him."

"Yeah. but it seems there is trouble about the inheritance."

"What is it?"

Another lady joined in and said, "His father told him he won't be able to get it unless he finishes school."

"Really?"

"Oh well. He can pay the school to let him graduate early."

"That is impossible? I heard he will get transferred to another school. Far from here."

"Where?"

"Alice Academy."

At that exact moment, Natsume, the one being talked about, was staring at the gates of the academy, looking at his so-called new school. His raven-hair swaying gently swaying with the wind. Once he entered, he was greeted by a blonde-haired guy.

"Oh! Hyuuga-san!!" he called.

Natsume smirked, "Yeah?"

"By the way, I will be your homeroom teacher. My name is Narumi."

"Hn"

"Come in. Come in. Let us have a talk inside."

When they arrived at the teachers lounge, everyone stared at the two and after a few moments went back to their work. Natsume sat down at the seat Narumi offered him. He looked at the gay teacher and rudely asked,

"What now?"

Narumi just smiled at him, "Well Hyuuga-san, I, on behalf of the academy, wanted to tell you that you are going to be a top-star. That will be the basis for your allowance every month, room, your food etc. But if you disobeyed rules, we will treat you like what we treat the others.."

"So?" Natsume asked, smirking.

"We do not treat people here because of status, we just classify them according to status. Understood?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"And here is the rule book of the school. Please read it now."

Narumi gave the book to Natsume, who immediately read it. After reading it, he threw the book back to Narumi and angrily asked,

"What do you mean I can't go out?"

"Well, that is the strict rule of the school. You are not allowed to leave the school, however you can contact the outside world."

"Isn't that stupid? Anyway, show me where my room is."

"Alright."

Narumi led Natsume to the dorms, classified according to star level. Upon reaching his room, Narumi said,

"Oh Natsume-kun. I have something important to tell you."

"What?!"

"Uhm...no nevermind, I'll tell you tomorrow when you meet her. Alright, goodbye." Narumi said.

He walked away and left Natsume pondering over his last words.

* * *

The next day, Natsume calmly walked towards his soon-to-be classroom. High School branch, 3-B. He saw Narumi approaching as well.

Narumi smiled upon the sight of him, "Are you ready Natsume-kun?"

"Yeah yeah." he replied pissed.

Narumi then opened the door and walked in, followed by Natsume. As soon as the two of them entered, silence enveloped the room. Narumi smiled and introuduced Natsume,

"He is Natsume Hyuuga. 17 years old. Star rank, top-star."

Natsume eyed the room, looking at the students there. He smirked and said,

"Nice to meet you."

All of a sudden, almost all the girls in class stared at him with heart-shaped eyes, squealing and shouting. After all, Natsume is very handsome. The boys groaned, looking bored. They seemed to be waiting for someone. And they were. The door suddenly burst open, and in came a girl, panting hard. It looks like she ran to get to the classroom. Narumi sighed,

"Mikan-chan, for once can you come here without being late?"

Mikan smiled at him, "Sorry sensei. I slept late last night."

"Alright alright. Go to your seat now."

Natsume became curious and looked at Mikan carefully. She has waist-length auburn hair, hazel orbs and a very sweet smile. Heck, what is he thinking about? Natsume shook his head and cleared his thoughts, _'I came here to get my inheritance.'_

After Narumi assigned his seat, which is beside Mikan's, he ended the homeroom period. Mikan smiled at Natsume and introduced herself,

"Hello, I am Mikan Sakura"

Before getting the chance to reply, a green-haired girl came towards them saying,

"Mikan, you shouldn't get too close to Natsume-san."

"Why Sumire?"

"Because our newly created fanclub for him forbids it!" she said and laughed out loud.

Mikan sweat-dropped, then she said,

"Sumire, being his friend wouldn't hurt right?"

"Oh come on Mikan. We just don't wanna hurt him, especially if he falls in love with you."

"Like that is going to happen" Natsume suddenly said, interrupting the conversation of the two.

Sumire smirked, "Don't get so cocky now. But, that cockiness makes me fall in love with you Natsume-sama!!"

"Shut up. I won't be in love with anyone." Natsume said.

Suddenly, a raven-haired girl with amethyst eyes appeared infront of them, saying,

"You will never know Hyuuga-san. 1 year is an awfully long time."

"Hotaru, are you encouraging him?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru smirked, then she asked, "He said that too before? Right Mikan?"

Mikan's smile faded for a while,

"Yeah. Hayato did." she said, her voice almost unaudible but Natsume was able to hear it.

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you Natsume-kun. Bye bye." Mikan said in her normal voice. Her smile visible again.

Mikan and Hotaru left the room, followed by a few people. Natsume stayed inside, and read a manga. Sumire stayed with him, talking about so many senseless things. Then before leaving the classroom with her posse, she told him,

"I am warning you Natsume-kun, please don't fall in love with Mikan."

The students left inside nodded in agreement, and they all left him alone. He continued to read there, alone, not wanting to be disturbed. The door creaked open and Narumi peeked inside, he sighed and smiled in delight. He walked towards Natsume and asked,

"How was your first hour?"

"Fine. Nothing interesting happened."

"Really?"

"Alright, they kept telling me about falling in love with the little auburn-haired girl." Natsume said as he smirked.

Narumi continued on smiling, "Mikan? Well, they're about correct."

"Huh?"

"Actually, I was looking for you to tell you the same."

"About falling in love with her? Sheesh. That is so ridiculous. I will never ever."

"You wouldn't know. Hayato said that too before, but he ended up falling in love with her. We just don't want anything to happen again."

"Why? What happened?"

"Your classmates are the ones who needed to tell you."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"but seriously Natsume-kun, don't fall in love with Mikan Sakura if you don't want to lose all that you have."

Narumi left him alone once again. This time, he didn't read, he looked outside the window.

He remembered what they told him, about not to fall in love with her.

He smirked, "Seriously, its not that bad to fall in love right?" he asked particularly to no one.

Yeah, seriously, its not bad to fall in love.

But, what is bad about it, are the things that will happen once they do.

Now, I wonder what will happen?

Will he follow what they said? Or will he end up falling in love?

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi hi! Howdy? This is imhappy15! I just thought of this story and I hope its good.

Its alright if its bad. Please review and I will accept either praise or criticism.

Its actually cool to see criticisms sometimes because its a way to help me improve my skills.

Please review.

P.S.: Thanks for all of those who supported me when I was writing another fic, -when two worlds collide-

Thank you.


	2. Broken Favor

I do not own Gakuen Alice!

Some reminders: They won't be having any alices.

Title: A Forbidden Feeling

Brief summary: Natsume Hyuuga studies at Alice Academy to be able to get his inheritance. However, the students there kept telling him not to fall in love with Mikan Sakura. Who is she anyway? And why must he not fall in love with her

-------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Broken Favor

-------------------------------------

After his first day, Natsume kept on thinking about Mikan. Questions kept on boggling him. And he wanted answers. So it wouldn't be so confusing anymore. He wanted to hear the whole story. Why must no one fall in love with her?

He was always staring at her, as if telling her he wanted answers. Because of his constant staring, little by little, her words, actions, idiocity and smiles warmed up his heart.

"Natsume-san!" a voice half-shouted in his ear.

He looked up from his manga and glared at the person, ready to shout for interrupting him. But his gaze softened upon meeting chocolate orbs.

He asked, "What?"

"Well, can you teach me in algebra? I always have had a hard time on it. I saw your score in our recent quiz and you got a really high score! So if possible-"

"You like me to teach you." Natsume said, finishing her statement.

Mikan smiled, "Yes!"

Natsume, fighting the urge to smile back, said blankly,

"No. Period."

"But-"

"Ask Imai, isn't she your best friend?"

"If money is payed, I will teach her." Hotaru said, suddenly appearing beside them. Her eyes, twinkling.

Mikan sighed in defeat. She sat down her seat and opened a notebook. Natsume looked at her in the corner of his eye. Hotaru saw this and whispered, audible only to Natsume's ears.

"We clearly told you not to fall in love."

He stared at her and shook his head,

"I did not. Stop assuming."

"Yes, you did."

"I didn't, Why would I? I've got no reason to."

"What if you can't help it? Ain't that reason enough?"

Natsume just stared at her, dumbfounded by her last statement. He looked back at his manga, wanting her to leave him alone. He began to read but he was sure that Hotaru stayed there, staring at him, wanting an answer.

_'No reason? Yeah right. Everyone falls in love because of a reason. And I've got no reason to.' _Natsume thought.

* * *

For the next few days, Hotaru observed Natsume's movements. She would follow him around wherever he goes. Eventually, she got tired and left him alone. Natsume smirked, 

"Good Riddance." Natsume said and rested his head on the tree trunk.

"Riddance of whom?" a voice asked.

Natsume turned to look. There he saw Mikan, her smile never seemed to fade. He stared at her face,

"Of a stalker. Even worse than my fanclub."

"Really? I wonder who she is."

"You wouldn't know because you are so dumb." he said still staring at her.

"Am not!"

Mikan got uncomfortable with his staring and asked, "Is there something on my face?"

Natsume realized what he was doing and shook his head,

"Nothing polka-dots."

"Ah. I see.."

After a few seconds, Mikan blushed about 100 shades of red. She couldn't believe what she heard! I mean, him looking at that? She looked at Natsume and shouted,

"You pervert! Why did you look!?"

"It's not my fault. The wind blew your skirt. By the way, I never thought a high school girl like you still wears polka-dotted panties."

"Shut up! Shut up!" she said and looked away.

Her heart was beating so fast. Was it because of embarrassment? or something else? She wasn't sure. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by something. A chuckle? Laughter? She turned to look at him and saw him, laughing like there is no tomorrow. She smiled upon the sight of him. This time, a true smile. A smile she has hidden for a long time. Mikan sat beside Natsume and pouted,

"What's so funny?"

"You. Are. So. Slow. One of the dumbest persons I've ever met."

"Well, thank you. Although I'm not sure if that was an insult or a compliment."

"Hmph. Hey-"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Hayato??"

Mikan stared at him, shock by his question, she sighed and said,

"He's gone. And its a long story."

"Can I hear it? the story?"

"There is a right time for that. And I promise you, I'll tell you everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll even tell you why you can't fall in love with me. I know you're dying to hear the answer."

"I'm not."

Mikan let it slip. They sat there, side by side. No one uttering a sound. There was silence all around them. Suddenly Natsume's head fell and landed on Mikan's shoulder. He smelled her hair.

_'Strawberries' _he thought.

Then he fell asleep, and so did she.

The both of them woke up at sunset. Mikan stood up, followed by Natsume. 

"Mou- Hotaru will surely kill me! I'm late. I must go to her lab!" she said, panicking.

Natsume just stared at her, "Sheesh, calm down."

Then, as Mikan was about to leave, Natsume held unto her hand. He held her close, their faces inches apart. Then, he bent down.

Her face was a mixture of shock, surprise and embarrassment. Well, its up to your imagination.

Then, laughter again. Natsume's laugh echoed on her ears. She stared at him, his face about 10 shades of red, his eyes, slightly closed. His right hand near his mouth. She closed her eyes and opened them,

"Silly! Why do that?"

"Your face looks so funny. It was definitely a Kodak moment"

"Mou- shut up! I hate you for making fun of me!"

"And I love you." Natsume said, his face now serious.

Mikan's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe her ears.

"I- we- told you not to-"

Once again, Natsume laughed., "I was joking! And you- haha."

Mikan had it and turned to leave. Before taking a step, she sighed,

"I hate jokes like that. It's not funny. Please don't do it again."

She took a step but soon after, she was pulled and turned around. Next thing she knew, she was looking straight at crimson orbs and something warm was pressed on her lips...

Natsume, he kept on denying his feelings for her.

He was first unaware of a love blossoming.

But now, he couldn't hide it anymore. He wouldn't deny anymore.

Now, he felt he betrayed everyone for not doing a simple favor they told him.

He fell in love with her, and he did not need a reason for that because now, all he knows is that,

He was definitely in love with the auburn-haired, who wears polka-dotted panties.

* * *

Author's Note: 

I am so sorry for the late update! I had to study for my exams. So sorry!

I'm also sorry if Natsume was a little oc here.:))

Well, I hoped you liked this chapter.

Thank you for those who reviewed in my first chapter! I really thank you! I really do!

Please review. That is all I ask of you. :)

See you next chapter!


	3. Their Point of View

I certainly do not own Gakuen Alice.

Short notice: Sigh. I am sorry for I have lost inspiration and idea, thus I was unable to update. But, after reading some books, fics, and lots of stuff during the break, I was able to find some idea. Sorry for the late update. I am also planning on making this a short story composed of only 7-10 chapters. ü Thank you for reviewing for the previous chapter:)

Well, here goes nothing...

Some reminders: They won't be having any alices.

Title: A Forbidden Feeling

Brief summary: Natsume Hyuuga studies at Alice Academy to be able to get his inheritance. However, the students there kept telling him not to fall in love with Mikan Sakura. Who is she anyway? And why must he not fall in love with her?

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Their Point of View

-------------------------------------------

After the kiss given by Natsume, Mikan felt something stirring inside of her. Then her mind went blank. She immediately slapped him. Hard, in fact. She was angry and frustrated. And she also felt something she felt before. That is when Hayato was still with her. She admits she somehow liked the kiss given by him but, this cannot be happening. He could not fall in love. He MUST not. Or else, he will be hurt by her family. He's identity will be taken away from him. He will lose everything. This is why she was afraid that there will be someone after Hayato to come to love her. Mikan shivered at the thought. Natsume just stared at her, waiting for her next reaction. He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled a bit.

He simply said, "What is wrong? You look like a ghost. Pale like one too"

"Its nothing. Just leave me be" With that she ran off, looking back to make sure he did not follow her.

She entered her room and slammed the door hard. She leaned towards the door and locked it. Then, she broke into tears. It has been a while since she cried. And everytime she does, the sky cries with her. The heavy rain was heard because of the silence around her. Mikan hugged her knees tight and closed her eyes. She whispered,

"I hate you Natsume. Who would have thought you were the one that can make me feel this way again? And its only because of a kiss."

"Mikan, I saw everything." a voice, out of nowhere, said.

Mikan immediately stood up and searched for the owner of the voice, "Who are you? Come out this instance!"

A chuckle, "My, my, Mikan. You still have not changed. And, whoever am I, I am sure you have figured out by now."

"Serio! What are you doing here?" Mikan yelled, holding herself up by holding unto the doorknob. She was shaking harder than a while ago.

Suddenly, a figure appeared near the curtains and at the exact moment, there was lightning, making his entrance quite scary. This Serio, who is also known as Persona, stared at her and looked straight into her eyes. His tall stature overpowered hers. Serio chuckled once more, "I saw that guy kissing you. What is his name again?" he paused for a moment, then he continued, "Ahhh. Natsume isn't it? He just transferred right?"

"Why do you care?" Mikan said and continued on glaring at him.

Serio shrugged and said, "I saw it but be careful, I know you are going to fall for him. Hard. Harder than you fell for Hayato. I swear."

Mikan sighed, "You are making predictions again. I would not fall for him."

"Then why cry for him? Isn't that a sign of liking him?" Serio asked. He sat at the couch and ushered for her to come over. Once she was infront of him, Serio could just smirk, "And, when I told you before you are going to fall in love with Hayato, you did, right? I was never wrong in every prediction I made."

Mikan crossed her arms and thought for a while, she started to joke. "Yeah, I remember you predicted about Narumi being gay. And you were right." She laughed and so did Serio.

Serio stood up and hugged her real tight. Mikan hugged back and they stayed in that position. Then, she began to cry again. Even though it were just few days, Serio was right. Natsume's kiss shook her and she became aware of her feelings once again. Soon enough, Mikan will fall in love with Natsume. But she promised herself to not be blinded by her feelings. She will prevent that feeling no matter what happens. Serio let go of her and wiped away her tears, then, as if reading her mind, he told her, "You cannot prevent your heart from falling in love. And even though you lie at yourself about the feeling you have for him, your mind may accept it. But your heart would not."

"Brother. What should I do? Why do I have to feel this way once again?"

"Mikan. I do not have answers to your questions. But I am sure that someday, you will be able to answer it yourself."

Mikan smiled at her brother, thankful for those words he said. Then when the lightning striked again, he was gone.

_Brother was right. He was always right.  
__I should not lie about my feelings. But I will hide it.  
__I do not want the person I love, be away from me again.  
__I want him to stay with me and not be hurt in any way.  
__Its because I want to fight for these feelings when the time comes.  
__I want to because I was afraid and I ran away before..._

_

* * *

_

After her confrontation with her brother, Mikan tried her best to avoid Natsume. But, it was futile. Every passing day, she finds herself wanting to be close to him. And each passing day, he would always smirk at her and smile at her attempt. And even though they were together, only few words were said. They would just sit side by side under the Sakura tree, feeling the breeze and the noises around them. Sometimes, they would even be in Central Town, looking around the stores and eating Fluff Puffs. Then, Hotaru noticed Mikan changing because of Natsume. She became worried and thus, she started to observe the two of them. One time, Hotaru confronted Mikan and she revealed to Hotaru her feelings for him. Hotaru just listened to Mikan, absorbing everything she was saying. By the time she was finished, Hotaru locked gazes with Mikan and asked,

"Are you sure? I mean, you know. I do not want you to be hurt."

Mikan nodded and looked outside the window, "Hotaru, I may be wrong but, I am ready for an adventure"

"Mikan, there are consequences. Baka, did you even think about that?"

"Yes." Mikan said, her voice soft and barely heard.

Hotaru just stared at her. Then she nodded in her direction, "Idiot, if that is how you feel, then I'll be with you all the way."

Hotaru hugged her and together, they made their way to the cafteria, where everyone is busy eating their food.

_You are my bestfriend, Mikan.  
__I will stay by your side and guide you always.  
__Even if its with another idiot. Its okay.  
__But once they interfere, I would not back out.  
__I will protect you and your feelings for him...

* * *

_

"Natsume. Lets go to Central Town later!" Mikan said once she saw him.

Natsume looked at her, then smirked, "I dunno. I have plans."

Hotaru stared at him and said, "Is your plans more important than Mikan?"

"What are you implying?" he asked, then he glared at Hotaru, who glared back. Everyone watched the tension between the two. No one wanted to back down. Well, you know them. They are stubborn. Mikan coughed and raised an eyebrow. The two of them looked at her. Then, Mikan stared at Natsume, as if conveying a message that he should come with her. And as she did, her heart beat went faster and she could feel heat rise up to her face. Natsume just sighed and answered a simple,

"Okay. Sakura Tree at 4:00" Then he left the cafeteria.

Mikan and Hotaru smiled. Then, the both of them went towards Mikan's room to prepare for Central Town. At 3 o'clock, Mikan finished preparing and headed towards the Sakura Tree. While waiting, she spotted a woman, in her twenties. The woman's hair is long and untied. She had black hair and gold highlights. She was wearing a long black skirt, a black turtleneck and matching black boots. Her sleeves folded up to her elbows. Her hands on her hips and she was staring at Mikan. Then she walked towards the Sakura Tree. As she came closer, Mikan's eyes widened as she remembered her. She was her eldest sister.

"Satomi" Mikan whispered. Her whole body was shaking. Mikan was terribly afraid of her. Images of events that happened before with her came flooding in her mind. Satomi smirked as she stopped infront of Mikan. She held Mikan's shirt and lifted her from the ground. She smiled wickedly,

"Long time no see, dear sister. I heard Serio went soft with you again. Do not worry. We were quick to punishing him. No matter how hard you try to hide your Natsume, you could not hide him from us. You know how we work."

Mikan awa close to choking but she just held her sister's arm and spoke, "Do not hurt him. Hurt me instead."

Satomi placed her down and chuckled, "All this for a boy? We told you not to let anyone fall in love with you. And we also told you not to love. Why can't you do a simple task like that?!" Then, she slapped Mikan so hard that she fell to the ground. She dragged her and pushed her inside the no-star room. She smirked and said, "I was actually preparing to lock Hyuuga-boy in here because I thought you will run away again. But, I thought wrong. Be prepared to suffer for him Mikan." With that, she locked the room and told everyone not to open it.

_As much as I want to help you Mikan,  
__I could not. I am a coward.  
__I could only save you by implicating injury on you myself.  
__He is watching my every move, we are prisoners.  
__Be prepared for challenges my little sister.  
I__'ll plan with Serio to save you from dad's clutches.  
__I am sorry and I will make sure this guy is worthy of your suffering._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Natsume just arrived at the Sakura Tree. He sat there and waited for the clock to strike 4 o'clock. All of a sudden, it started to rain real hard. But Natsume did not move from his position at all. He stood up and looked at anyone who might be Mikan. Then he leaned on the trunk and crossed his arms. He wasn't bothered by the rain as he continued to look around to search for Mikan. He waited long. And when he looked at his watch which is waterproof, his eye's twitched. "Dammit, already two hours late." But still, he stayed there and waited. Waited for Mikan to come, because he is sure she will arrive with a reasonable explanation on why she was late.

_I would wait for you here even if it takes forever  
__And I will not leave because you might come.  
__And I will continue waiting amidst this rain, amidst the cold.  
__So take your time, because I'll be patiently waiting.  
__Waiting for you to come to me with that bright smile on your face_

**To be continued**

_

* * *

_

Author's note: Alright. Thank you guys for correcting my mistake. Some of the characters were OOC here. So, did my writing improve? I was afraid it worsen since I haven't written in ages. Haha. Anyway, I want you not to worry for in the next chapter, I will make things a little clear:D

Please review. That keeps me going despite the lack of inspiration and idea.

Please review. And tell me if I need to improve more.

And once again, please review. that would make me smile and make the time I took writing this worthwhile:)

And, Thank you for reviewing for the previous chapter. ü


	4. Deception

I do not own Gakuen Alice. (but I wished before... XD)

Title: A Forbidden Feeling

Brief summary: Natsume Hyuuga studies at Alice Academy to be able to get his inheritance. However, the students there kept telling him not to fall in love with Mikan Sakura. Who is she anyway? And why must he not fall in love with her?

--

Chapter 4 : Deception

--

-

People will forget what you've said,

people will forget what you did..

But, People will never forget how you made them feel.

-

Cold and Sadness, that is what Natsume is feeling right now.

Several hours had already passed and still, there were no signs of Mikan. Natsume normally don't wait for others but, he felt like it was fine waiting for her. He sat down and stared at the ground, "Where are you?" he whispered.

All of a sudden, an umbrella was thrown at him. And a voice asked,

"Why are you still here? Where is Mikan?"

Natsume looked up.

It was Hotaru.

She was still wearing her school uniform and she was carrying a small bag with her.

He shrugged and said, "I don't know. I've been here since 4 and no one's coming."

Hotaru's sighed, "Ah, me too. I've been waiting in Central Town since 4 and you two aren't coming. I thought you guys found out my plan."

"Plan?"

"Taking pictures of you two, duh. This bag I have now contains a camera after all." she said.

Natsume could only look at her.

Hotaru glanced at him, "Anyway, you mean, you've been waiting here for 4 hours now? And Mikan didn't arrive?" Then, Hotaru thought, _'He's serious about her, waiting for 4 hours in the rain..'_

"Exactly. Where is she anyway? Maybe you are tricking me."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow, "Why would I? No benefits at all."

Natsume smirked. He gave the umbrella back to Hotaru. Then he stood up and walked away from the tree. Hotaru just watched him walk away. When he was out of sight, Hotaru stared at the Sakura tree.

She mumbled, "Something is not right." She looked around. Then she continued what she was saying, "I need to figure out what it is."

-

The next day, the sun was high up in the sky. The color of the sky was a deep shade of blue. The complete opposite of the weather the day before. As usual, the students would be happily walking towards their classrooms, talking about different things and laughing their hearts out. All of them, smiling.

Mikan looked at them from the small window in the room she was in. She was shouting at them but her efforts were futile. She wasn't heard.

No one will hear her.

She looked back at the room. The small room that was once occupied by Hayato. She sat down on the bed and her tears started falling uncontrollably.

She buried her face in her hands, "Natsume. I'm sorry I couldn't come. I'm sorry.."

Mikan cried for some time and it took a while for her to calm down. After crying, she walked towards the door. She banged and knocked furiously, hoping someone will open it. She leaned on the door and slid down, giving up.

She turned her head to the side and something under the bed caught her attention. She reached for it. It was a box.

Nothing was written, so she figured no one owned it. "What is this?" she asked. Then, she slowly opened the box and saw pictures of her and Hayato together.

She started crying once more.

She looked at the pictures one by one, remembering all the memories that was forgotten. Feelings of sadness surfaced once again. Upon seeing a picture of the two them, smiling so happily, she remembered the day they parted.

_Hayato sighed and looked at Mikan's eyes. She was crying. He smiled sadly and said, "I couldn't believe that things ended up like this. I love you Mikan, but its hard for the both of us isn't it? Your dad forbidding you to love.. and my family's business... And as much as I want to fight for our love, we can't.. Besides, we both have flaws. And, as much as you love me, and I to you, fate isn't with us. So, I guess this is goodbye.? Bye Mikan... May our paths cross again.." _

_Hayato left the academy soon afterwards. _

"I was a coward, I'm sorry Hayato.." she whispered.

After searching for more things in the box, she was confused for she found a cd player there. (a/n: Not the big one.. the small, portable one.. ehem.. anyway.. please continue reading..)

She opened it and saw a cd. Curiosity got the best of her and so she listened to it.

Afterwards all she could do was to cry again..

-

Natsume woke up from his slumber. He stretched and yawned at the same time. He glanced at his clock, 11 o'clock am. He muttered, "I slept for too long.."

He changed his clothes and walked towards the classroom. When he was about to turn the doorknob, he stopped. He turned around and decided to skip class.

It was almost an everyday thing, skipping class that is. And the reason is class is boring. But this time, its because he didn't want to see Mikan. He went to the Sakura Tree. After a while, he saw Hotaru walking around like searching for something. She saw him and she walked towards him.

"Have you seen Mikan?" she asked.

Natsume shrugged, "No." He looked at her worried expression, "Something wrong?" he asked.

Hotaru crossed her arms, "She's not in class, she's not in her room. To tell you the truth she's not anywhere!! I've been looking for her since this morning and no one saw her since yesterday either. Damn. Where could she be?"

'_Woah.. Imai worried?'_ Natsume thought. And then it sunked in, "She's nowhere?!"

Hotaru looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "In fact, yes she is." She turned around and walked away. Natsume then, joined her in her search for Mikan.

The sun had set.

Mikan is still nowhere to be found.

Natsume kicked a can lying on the ground, "Where is she??" he shouted.

Hotaru sat down. She thought, _'Wait- what if her family already knows her feelings? She might be.. Yes! She might be there-' _She looked at Natsume and told him to follow her. She ran fast, and entered an old building, turning to corners and avoiding cracks on the floor.

When the both of them reached the top floor, Natsume saw a door. It was different from the rest for it was color black.

Hotaru held the knob and tried to open it. It was locked. She slammed her fists on the door and shouted Mikan's name.

"Mikan! Are you there? Mikan??"

Hotaru waited for a few seconds, and then the both of them head it. A faint voice inside the room.

Mikan's voice.

"Hotaru?" she asked.

Hotaru sighed, maybe happy because she finally found Mikan.

Once again, they heard Mikan's voice, "Hotaru, Where is Natsume?"

"Here," he answered her. Hotaru looked at Natsume, glaring at him. In a voice just above a whisper, she told him, "Force the door open. You are a man aren't you?"

He scowled and he knocked on the door, "Hey could please get away from the door? I'll force it open.." he said. He heard a muffled sound inside the room and decided he followed what he asked her to do.

Then, with his whole force, he slammed his body on the door.

Once..

Twice..

And it opened.

Hotaru immediately ran towards Mikan and hugged her. Mikan just smiled and hugged her back. Mikan told them, "I'm glad.. I am very glad you found me. If you didn't, I would have lost all hope. Satomi-nee-san locked me up here yesterday because of some reasons."

Natsume asked her, "I'm the reason right? The reason is that you shouldn't see me."

There was no answer. Instead, he heard her sobbing. Afterwards, no one uttered a word. Not a single one. Time passed and still, she continued to cry. All of a sudden, she said, "Hotaru, Hayato.. I now know everything.."

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked, confused with what she said.

"Someone left a box in this room, probably so I could see it. There was a cd player and I listened to it. Here," she said, handing over the cd player.

Hotaru took one of the earphones and handed the other to Natsume. Both of them listened to it intently.

_A deep, masculine voice said, "What is you purpose in visiting me Hayato-san?"_

_A voice answered, Hayato's voice, "This is about the thing we talked about when you met up with me the other day." _

"_About my daughter? So what about it?"_

_Hayato answered, "You told me that if Mikan and I were to get married, you won't give her anything. And then you asked me what is more important, Mikan or my wealth."_

"_And?"_

_There was a pause before he continued, "I thought about it for quite sometime and as much as I love your daughter, I think, I couldn't live without riches."_

_Loud laughter was heard, "I knew it. You don't deserve her." The deep voice hesitated, and then shouted, "NO ONE DOES!"_

_Silence ensued after that. Someone coughed, probably Hayato. Then, Hayato said, "Uhm.. sir, what about the money you promised me if I'm going to leave her?"_

"_Well.. tha-"_

"That stupid bastard!!" Hotaru yelled and threw the CD player at the wall. Hotaru's face became red, maybe due to anger and rage. She looked at Mikan and whispered, "To think that we trusted him. That you trusted him. He acted like losing you is the worst thing that could ever happen to him."

Natsume sighed, "He exchanged you for money, for wealth."

Mikan cried louder, "And I can't believe I fell for his stupid lies.. I honestly thought he loved me so much.."

Natsume stared at her, sad that everything she believed about that Hayato guy, was actually fake. Anger because the main reason of his lies was wealth.

Money.

Sigh. People will certainly do everything for money.

While Natsume was thinking about such things, Hotaru looked at him and interrupted his thought by asking him, "Will you also be like Hayato, Natsume? Will you also exchange Mikan for money? for your wealth?!"

All he could do was to remain silent. When he opened his mouth to answer, a voice suddenly said, "Hyuuga Natsume, your presence is required. You need to come with me."

All three heads turned towards the door. Mikan's eyes widened, "Satomi. No!"

"Satomi?" Natsume asked. Satomi walked towards him and took hold of his wrist. With a snap of her fingers, several armed men entered the room and took hold of Mikan and Hotaru. Two men held both Natsume's arms. He struggled. He glared at her and said, "Let go of me!"

Satomi smirked, "Yeah right. Let's go." She walked towards the door.

"No Satomi!! Not Natsume!! No!" Mikan shouted.

Satomi looked back at her, sadness evident in her eyes. Then, she turned away and told her, "Its orders. One cannot defy people who are superior." _'I'm sorry dear sister.'_

Natsume continued on struggling and kicking. Satomi got irritated and punched him on his stomach, getting knocked out on the process. Both men carried Natsume away from the girls. And once gone, the men holding Mikan and Hotaru left too.

Mikan fell on the ground and tears started to fall down once more. Hotaru could only comfort her. Then, Hotaru said, "Let's just hope Natsume won't be tortured." _'and for him not to surrender to the temptations of money'_

* * *

Two occupants filled the room. One awake, one unconscious.

Natsume just woke up and he noticed the loud silence surrounding the area. He observed the place and glared at the first person he could see.

A man. A smirking one.

He looked at his appearance and he was dazzled by that person.

Stunned is a better word to describe it.

The man had auburn hair and his eyes were the color of black. The color of darkness. Staring at it makes you feel weak, makes you feel how inferior you are to him. The man's facial features were like created by god himself. And he looked like he was Natsume's age too.

"Who are you?" Natsume asked, still glaring at the person in front of him.

The man laughed, and said, "I am Shirou. I assume you are Natsume?"

Natsume's eyes widened, _'Wait, deep and masculine voice. I heard this before!'_ He tried to remember when. And then he remembered the voice on the CD. "It couldn't be!" he said out loud. He stared at him, disbelief evident in his face. "You are-"

"Right on. I am Sakura Shirou and I might as well say that yes, I am Mikan's father."

**To be continued-**

* * *

Eh?!

What?!

That young looking guy is Mikan's dad?

Anyway.. I have finally updated! Yey!

I'm sorry for not updating for so long.. I have lots of reasons...

Fine.. I had the story planned on my head since last year and when my english teacher told us we need to create a book, all ideas flew away.. XD

I did finish the book though! I wonder what my score is.. I'm getting nervous thinking about it..

So yeah, thats it.

Uhm.. Review? Do you mind if you click the purple box that says Go?


	5. Worth it

I do not own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does.

Title: A Forbidden Feeling

Brief summary: Natsume Hyuuga studies at Alice Academy to be able to get his inheritance. However, the students there kept telling him not to fall in love with Mikan Sakura. Who is she anyway? And why must he not fall in love with her?

--

Chapter 5: Worth it

--

-

All of us are carrying around countless sadnesses and weaknesses.

Even if you're about to collapse, have the courage to keep on walking.

Surely as many smiles as the tears you've shed are waiting for you.

_(A few phrases by the song Care of Akanishi Jin)_

-

"No way" was the words that came out of Natsume's mouth when Shirou introduced himself. Shirou twitched and got irritated.

He asked, "What do you mean no way?!" He pouted and continued talking, "I know that I look very young and handsome but I do look like Mikan right? I am her father!! My little girl had grown to be a beautiful lady. So many guys are after her now. I don't know what to do so I asked her siblings to scare all suitors away. We succeeded but you-" Shirou paused when he saw Natsume's expression.

Natsume smirked and was very amused with Shirou as he listened to his sudden outburst. _'There is no doubt that he is Mikan's father but how can someone this funny be scary?'_

Shirou coughed, interrupting Natsume's thoughts. Then in a calm voice he said, "Anyway, as I said a while ago, I am Mikan's father."

Shirou stood up and walked towards Natsume. He studied him, "You are Natsume Hyuuga. Heir to the Hyuuga enterprise. Your father is a very smart man and I myself idolize him. As for your mother, she's really an amazing woman. I'm sorry that she's in a comatose now. Getting hit by a car is very tragic." He told Natsume some more information he knows about him and lastly, he said, "And I heard that if you finish studying in Alice Academy, you will get your inheritance. This is why you are here right?"

Natsume backed away from him, creeped out with his information. "You.. You stalker! Knowing these many things about me, and some of it are really irrelevant!" he said, still freaked out.

Shirou twitched once more, he thought, _'This guy is difficult..'_ He turned serious and told him, "So now, after spending so much time with my daughter, I'm sure you know why you are here." He paused a while, and then he continued, "I don't plan on giving Mikan any money when she graduates. I'm sure that's whats she wants anyway."

Natsume scowled, "I really don't care about that"

"So you mean you don't care if she becomes poor?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Do we have a deal that you won't hurt her?"

"Yes"

"Promise?"

"Yes"

"Really really promise?"

"Yes"

"So are you gay?"

"What?" Natsume asked, annoyed with the sudden change of topic.

Shirou pouted once more, "I thought you'll answer yes. So if I bribe you with a huge some of money you'll stop liking my daughter?"

"No! That is what is wrong with you! Do you think that money buys all? Money can't buy everything! Do you even care about your daughter's happiness?!" Natsume shouted.

Shirou's eyes darkened, he yelled back, "I DO care about my daughter! Why do you think I'm going through all of this trouble? Look, Hayato exchanged her for money! If ever they got married, she'll only get hurt! And what happened to Hayato now? He's there in the business world, getting drunk with the money I gave him."

Natsume's eyes widened, he asked, "Wait- Mikan said he's gone."

"The meaning of gone has many definitions. And everyone inside the academy thinks he's dead. But that's not true. Satomi just made that up." Shirou explained. He turned to look at Natsume,

"You know, I've never wished for my daughter to be unhappy. Not once."

Then, he sat infront of Natsume and told him his story. "I had two best friends ever since I was a little kid. Their names are Yuka and Minoru."

(a/n: for Shirou's story, the italicized words are his point of view..c:)

_The three of us are bestfriends. We were all rich that's why we only have a limited number of friends. Friends who we really trust. The three of us are really happy to be in each other's company. Among the three of us, my family is the richest, followed by Yuka's and then, Minoru's. _

_We are always together. And because of that, feelings were developed._

_I fell in love with Yuka. I planned on telling this to her on my 18th birthday. I really practiced a lot and prepared for it. When the day finally came, I talked to her privately. I was really nervous but it seems like she also has something to say._

_I started with, "Yuka. I- I'd wanted to tell you this for so long. The truth is that-" However before I can continue, she interrupted me."Wait. I also have something to say."_

_I looked at her, confused, "What is it?"I noticed that she was shaking. _

"_The truth is, I'm pregnant. With Minoru's child" she whispered._

_The moment she said that, my heart broke. I could only smile, "Is that so?"_

"_Yes! I couldn't believe it. I'm sorry Shirou for hiding the fact that we were going out. Its just that it might have destroyed our friendship." She smiled so cheerfully. Then she hesitated and asked, "What are you going to tell me?"_

"_No, its nothing. Nothing at all. Its not that serious anyway." I said, successfully hiding what I really felt at the moment._

"That must have hurt" Natsume said, interrupting his story. He told Shirou, "So you never told her? You never told Yuka your feelings?"

Shirou clenched his fists, "I'm not done yet idiot!"

_It was a month later when Yuka suddenly arrived at my house looking very happy. Minoru was with her. It's been a month since I saw her and I noticed the little bump on her stomach. I smiled at the two of them, "What is it?"_

_Minoru just smiled and it was Yuka who told me the news. "We got married yesterday!" Wait, I wasn't expecting that. They told me their parents are against it and they really loved each other so they got married secretly. I looked at Minoru hoping he would say they were joking, instead, he told me, "Sorry we never told you. I'm sure you wanted to be the best man." _

"_Its alright." I faked a smile and something inside me hurt. _

_Yuka looked at me, concerned, "Are you okay Shirou?" _

_I nodded, "It just took me by surprise." Was what I said._

Natsume stared at the man infront of him, "Its tragic. Your love story that is. My parents had it easy. They loved each other, their parents are very happy and they got married."

"Yeah yeah. So stop interrupting me will you?!" Shirou yelled.

_Then when their child came out, the both of them asked me to pick a name since they can't think of one. And I named her Satomi. I was with her always since Minoru is busy preparing to take over his family's business. However, the business encountered a really hard problem and Minoru had no choice but to give it up. The good thing is, Yuka was more than willing to let him handle her family's business since she is busy with Satomi. _

_When we reached the age of 20, Yuka conceived another child. And once again, they asked me to name it. "Its hard." I told them. But I was able to come up with one._

_Serio. _

_I treated the both of them like my own, since I was always with them. Minoru is busy with the company and Yuka lending her aid. I was also busy but I still played with the kids. There was even a time when Serio called me "Dad." Yuka heard it and laughed, "Serio, that is Uncle Shirou. Dad is at work." _

_When the little kid called me that, I was really happy. And I started to hate Minoru. He had everything I like to have. Satomi, Serio and of course, Yuka. _

"I pity you" Natsume said. He was about to say something else when he saw Shirou glaring at him.

Natsume gulped, "Okay, please continue."

_In the end, Yuka's company fell. I remembered when Yuka will always leave the two kids at my house for she was busy working to feed the kids. Minoru is always away too. And when Minoru and Yuka sees each other, they will fight. There was a time when I heard all of it. _

_Yuka yelled at him, "For once! Be serious about finding a good job."_

"_I am looking for one! Its just I can't live this life. You know we lived in riches!" Minoru said._

"_Well then, this is an experience!"_

"_I can't take it! I can't deal with this kind of lifestyle anymore!"_

_I left when I heard that because it will be too troublesome if they see me there. I never saw the two of them together afterwards. _

_One day, I was busy working when Yuka dashed towards me and hugged me, crying non-stop._

"_What is it?" I asked her._

_She handed me papers. _

_Divorce papers._

"_Minoru.. He had an affair with an old business partner. He came home yesterday and told me to sign this. He said they're getting married." Yuka said._

_I couldn't explain how I felt. I was filled with rage. I immediately went to see him. When I saw Minoru, I couldn't help but to punch him. He was alright with it though. He even told me to continue punching him. _

"_You- I gave up Yuka because I trusted you. And this is what you do to her?!" I shouted._

_He smiled at me. A sad smile. "I'm sorry. I love her but I can't live without money."_

"_You traitor!!" I shouted once more. I continued on punching him and Yuka was the one who stopped me. She agreed to sign the divorce papers._

_Yuka confronted me and told me, "I'm sorry I troubled you with my problems."_

"_Its okay."_

"_I'm really sorry." she said._

"_Its really okay."_

"_I've been so selfish. I should just forget. Really, people nowadays all care about money."_

"_No Yuka. That's not true."_

Natsume sighed, "That was irrelevant. Would you just finish it up? Its getting dark."

"Its almost done!" Shirou told him.

_I asked Yuka to marry me. And I told her the excuse that the kids should have a better future. She agreed. Afterwards, she found out the real reason why I asked her. _

_The reason being that I am in love with her._

_She told me that she is ready to move on. To move on with her life with me._

_And then of course, Mikan was born._

Natsume yawned, "Finally!! Shirou-san, you can actually make a novel."

"Really?" Shirou asked, his eyes twinkling.

"So, where is Yuka-san now?"

A gasp was heard.

Natsume searched the owner of the voice and saw a woman standing at the door. She looked like Mikan. "Mikan?" Natsume asked.

The lady chuckled. She walked towards Natsume, "No. I am Yuka."

"What?"

She turned to Shirou, "So, did this boy pass?"

Shirou, in turn, smiled.

Yuka giggled, and punched the air. "Good!! Finally!! I'm sorry Natsume. I'm sure Shirou forced you to sit here all afternoon listening to our story. It was a good thing he was calm. Truth to tell, this guy has a split personality. He's other self is really scary. So anyway, stay the night! I'll let you see Mikan-chan tomorrow!"

Shirou nudged her, "What split personality? But Satomi-chan will be happy that she'll stop being bad and threatening Mikan. She complained to me that she didn't want to do it anymore."

Natsume asked, "What do you mean?"

"She is like my prisoner." Shirou said.

Then, Natsume saw Satomi outside the room, smiling at him. She ushered him to come to her. Natsume left the room and followed Satomi to the room where he will be staying.

She broke the silence between them, "So Natsume. Its good that you passed. Normally, the suitors will get through me and Serio first. I'll tell you a secret. Mikan-chan doesn't know this but she really has lots of suitors, she never got to meet them though."

"Why?"

"Of course, no one passed me and Serio! You and Hayato are the only boys who got close to her. As in really close!" she paused.

Then she asked him, "Are you really really sure about your decision?"

"Yes."

Satomi opened the door and let him in. She asked, "Why?"

"Because she's worth it."

And Satomi smiled.

-

A girl with crimson eyes and raven hair went out of the limousine. She blocked her eyes from the flashes of camera. She continued walking towards the door, ignoring the repeating questions of the reporters.

A reporter asked, "Is it true? Is it true that your mother finally opened her eyes?"

When she finally entered the hospital, she faced the reporters. She smiled at them, "Yes. My mother is finally awake." The reporters stared at her, their eyes wide.

Afterwards, Aoi Hyuuga smirked and turned around, walking towards her mother's room.

When she reached it, she saw her mother looking outside the window. Aoi admired her. Her mother is really pretty. She had crimson eyes but her hair was jet black, unlike her and her brother's raven hair.

Her mother noticed her and smiled.

"Aoi, its so nice to see you!" she said.

Aoi grinned and told her, "You've finally woken up mother. Its been so long."

"Where is Natsume?"

Aoi sighed, "He's in Alice Academy. Father told him to study there so he can get his inheritance."

"Really? Well, why don't you write him a letter?" her mother asked.

"About what?"

Her mother stared outside the window. She smiled once more and said, "Tell him about my condition. And tell him that we are going to go to France and start a new life there. Its finally time to leave this country."

"But- mother! Brother will definitely be against that!" Aoi complained.

"He will. But he can't defy my orders. We will stay in France and let him meet his fiancee." Her mother said.

Aoi just stared at her, wide-eyed. "No way!"

**To be continued.**

-

I'm sorry for the late update.

I was supposed to update last week but my whole family went on vacation.

Sorry...

Wait, I still don't have a name for Natsume's fiancee. Can you guys suggest names? I'll give you an ice cream and of course give you credit!! Haha!

Oh, I'm planning on changing my penname to 'My Captive Soul'. Do you guys think its alright? Tell me, okay?

By the way, Thank you so much for reviewing!! Thank you! You guys are the best!

So again, why don't you press the purple box that says go?:)


	6. Trouble

I do not own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does.

Title: A Forbidden Feeling

Brief summary: Natsume finally passed the test. He found out why Mikan wasn't allowed to fall in love. Now they're free to love each other with no hindrances. They were happy at first, until a letter arrived, making things come to an end.

--

Chapter 6: Trouble

--

-

Being with you, makes my heart ache to no end

-

"Natsume-kun!" a crowd of girls shouted when they saw the raven-haired. Natsume turned to look at them and instantly, they felt heat rising up to their cheeks.

Natsume glared at them, "What?" he asked.

One of the girls smiled sweetly, "My name is Kaede, Natsume-kun. Well, we were wondering why we didn't see you yesterday. I mean, we passed by your class and they said you didn't come."

He remembered what happened the day before, and it made him shudder thinking about Mikan's dad. He decided to ignore the girls and started to walk away. However, Kaede grabbed hold of his arm and refused to let go.

Natsume's glare intensified. "What do you want?" he asked, getting angry by the second.

"We decided to strengthen our courage just so we can talk to you! You should atleast listen to what we want to say!" she complained. Then, she let go of Natsume.

Natsume looked at her and sighed, "Go. Get it over with."

Kaede looked back at her friends and nodded. She turned back to look at Natsume. "Well, we heard rumors that you and Mikan-chan are together. Is it true?"

He smirked, "Does it matter?"

"YES!" she said, loudly. Then she paused and continued, "It's just you know what happened to Hayato. Right?" Natsume looked at her and nodded, "I do. But, I don't really care."

"Why Natsume-kun?"

"Since I love her and that's all that matters. And I'd like to tell you that I've passed the test. Her family accepted me. End of conversation. Goodbye." He said and walked away.

The girls stared at his retreating back, dumbfounded.

Kaede smiled at her friends, "Woah. I didn't expect that kind of answer."

"Yeah. I guess we could never catch his heart since he's already fallen for someone else" her friend said. Kaede frowned, "Yes, you're right."

-

-

Mikan's mood was great. Everyone who saw her that morning was happy to see her smiling that widely once again. Even Hotaru was happy for her bestfriend.

Why?

Well, its obvious that her mood is due to Natsume.

She saw the exchange of words between Natsume and his fangirls and she was very happy with what he said.

* * *

"**Since I love her and that's all that matters."**

* * *

"Mikan" Hotaru suddenly said, snapping Mikan from her thoughts. They were inside the classroom, waiting for the classes to begin. Mikan turned to look at her and smiled, "Yes? Why Hotaru?"

"Natsume is coming this way." She simply said and pointed to the classroom door.

Mikan immediately went that way and hugged Natsume. He willingly hugged her back, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much! What happened yesterday?" she asked.

Natsume smirked, "It went good. They accepted me and up until now, your father creeps me out."

"Eh? Why?"

"He's weird and scary at the same time."

"He is. Good thing you were able to pass the test!! Finally, we can be happy!"

"Yes, we can be." Natsume said and buried his head to the crook of her shoulder, inhaling her smell. Mikan continued to hug him tight.

All of a sudden, they heard a loud shriek and this caused them to pull away. They saw Sumire, pointing at them, and saw the rest of the class looking at them, jaws dropped. Mikan pouted and asked cutely, "What? Did we do something wrong?" She faced Hotaru and saw her bestfriend, eyes twinkling, taking pictures with her camera.

"They were just shocked." Natsume said while smirking.

Sumire fell on the ground, "But Natsume-kun, Mikan-chan. What about the warning?"

Hotaru stepped up and said, "They were accepted. End of discussion."

The class could only stare in shock.

-

-

**In the Hospital.**

"Aoi, have you sent the letter I gave you?" her mother asked when Aoi entered the room.

Aoi nodded but in her face was a frown. Her brother wouldn't accept this. And fiancee? He would definitely get mad. "Mom," Aoi started to say but she paused, thinking if she should continue.

"What is it?"

Aoi sighed and continued, "What if brother has a girlfriend?"

Her mother frowned, "But, I promised her fiancee's mom that Natsume will get married with her daughter. I just can't break promises can't I?"

"But still, isn't what brother feels the most important?" Aoi asked.

Her mother looked away and stared outside the window.

She didn't answer Aoi's question.

-

-

**Alice Academy.**

Natsume's eyes twitched when he saw the sender of the letter sent to him.

_To: Natsume Hyuuga of Alice Academy._

_IMPORTANT!_

_From: Marie Hyuuga_

"What is this about? Why is this from mom? Isn't she in comatose?" he mumbled. He tore open the letter and was about to read it when Mikan suddenly appeared and hugged him from behind.

"Natsume!!" she greeted.

Natsume turned around and gave her a small smile. "Why?"

"We never got the chance to go to Central Town the other day so why don't we go now?"

"Sure but I got this letter now and I think its important." Natsume said, showing the letter to her. Mikan pouted, "Okay. Wait! Why don't you read it later? We can read it together. Put it in my bag first!"

Natsume sighed, "Okay." They placed the letter on her bag and then, they went to Central Town.

When they arrived, lots of people stared at them, whispering to each other. Then, they saw Hotaru in a booth, shouting in a megaphone, "Pictures for Sale. The newest hot couple of the academy, hugging. Its prices vary depending on the sizes. Solo Pictures are available too!" Natsume and Mikan sweatdropped upon hearing this.

Natsume smirked and held Mikan's hand, "Lets just enjoy the day."

"Okay." Mikan said, smiling widely.

The people who saw Mikan and Natsume that day were envious. Its because they look so right, like they fit each other. Some girls giggled when they saw Mikan feeding Natsume some ice cream. Some of them were blushing when seeing Natsume smile.

"Natsume, Let me ask you something." Mikan suddenly said, after almost 2 hours of walking in Central Town.

Natsume looked at her, "What is it?"

"Were you glad to have met me?"

"Of course. You know, when we graduate, do you want to get married?" he asked.

Mikan stopped walking and stared at Natsume, her eyes wide. He laughed when he saw her freeze. He told her, "Hey, I just asked you to marry me and you go stiff?"

"Are you serious? Are you serious about this?" she asked him.

He stared at her eyes, "Yes I am. I'd taken the risk already. I've already met your parents and knew of why they were overprotective of you."

"They just want whats best for me." She said, smiling. She continued, "Are you serious about what you said? I mean, we are still young."

"You can say no, you know. I can wait for you." He said, looking away, embarassed.

Mikan grinned, "Why would I say No? I was just telling you we're young. Of course Natsume I'll say yes!!"

Natsume faced Mikan and pulled her hand. He hugged her, his hands resting on her back. "You are the only girl that I would marry. Since, I love you."

"Stop it with that talk! Its making me shy. And, shouldn't we find a more private place? Everyone is staring at us." She said, but she did not pull away.

He hugged her tighter, "Let them see. Its not like its a bad thing anyway."

"Yeah"

They pulled away and started walking once more. Suddenly, Mikan remembered the letter Natsume was holding a while ago. "Natsume, who is the sender of the letter?"

"My mother. It seems that she's finally woken up. You see, she's been in a coma. I'm happy she's awake now. I really really love my mother and would do anything she wishes."

Mikan smiled and said, "Now, I want to read the letter. I want to somehow have an image of what your mother is."

Natsume nodded, "Sure. But now that we are here, we should just enjoy the day."

And soon the both of them are having fun again, the letter left forgotten.

...

...

After their trip to Central Town, the couple separated and Mikan immediately went to Hotaru to tell her the days events. Hotaru was smiling the whole time, happy for Mikan. Happy about the proposal Natsume gave. It was actually rare to find a guy like him, willing to face the terror of the Sakura family and being able to be accepted by them.

"I am so happy Hotaru!! Tomorrow, I'll go tell my family about what Natsume said!" Mikan said and continued to talk.

Hotaru smiled and shook her head, "Mikan. I get it. Do not share with me your love life in detail. Truth to tell, I don't care."

Mikan pouted, "Aaww!! Hotaru!! Mean! Do you know that I still can't explain to you how I really feel? I wanted you to know how I truly feel!!"

Hotaru laughed. A rare occurence. Then, she explained to Mikan, "You know, no matter how many times you try to explain, you wouldn't be able to."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because, what you are feeling now, is something not even your heart can explain."

Mikan looked at her bestfriend with dotted eyes, "Hotaru. Tell me. How do you know this stuff? I know you aren't into this love things. Now, you're like. . ."

"Are you sure I'm not into this love things? Mikan, I am, after all, 18 and a girl just like you"

"I know. So, are you going out with someone?" Mikan asked, now being curious about Hotaru's lovelife.

"Ruka Nogi. Remember him?"

"YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH HIM?! Wait. You really are going out with someone without telling me?" Mikan shouted. Hotaru sighed, "Unlike you, I don't want to blab about such things. Now, leave my room and lets talk tomorrow."

"Fine. See you tomorrow." Mikan said, sad about knowing that her bestfriend is being secretive.

Mikan walked towards her room, still sad. Suddenly, she remembered something. "The letter!" She hurriedly went towards her room. When she arrived, she took the letter and started reading it. "I'm sure Natsume wouldn't mind." She mumbled.

Hot tears started to flow when she read its contents.

..

_Dearest Natsume,_

_How are you? I heard you were studying in Alice Academy so as to get your inheritance._

_Let me tell you._

_Leave that place now._

_A week from now, we are going to go to France to meet your fiancee. _

_I saw her picture and she's not really bad. I'm sure you'll get along just fine._

_And you are to marry her. _

_Okay? Do you get me? Will you fulfill my wish and marry her?_

_She's the only girl I will allow you to marry. _

_I will send a car there next week and I've already talked to your father to fix your papers._

_Till then. _

_See you my son._

..

There was a knock on the door. Mikan placed the letter on the bedside table and wiped her tears with her hands. It was of no use though. Her tears kept on flowing. Finally, she was able to calm down herself and opened the door with a smile.

She saw Natsume leaning on the wall opposite her door. She fought the urge to cry again. "Why are you here Natsume?" she asked.

Natsume took a few steps forward and smiled, "I forgot to get the letter."

"Oh. Yeah! Wait. I'll get it." She said, faking a smile. She took the letter and gave it to Natsume. He took it and asked Mikan, "Were you just crying?"

"uhm. No. There was dust."

"Oh. I see. See you tomorrow" he said, smiling once more and preparing to leave.

Mikan tugged his shirt, "Read the letter here and then you can leave."

"Sure thing."

After a few seconds, Natsume's eyes widened. Mikan eyed him. She asked, "What does it say?"

"Nothing important." He bit out.

Mikan forced a smile, "Yeah right. Nothing Important?!" she yelled.

"What is with you?" Natsume asked.

She punched him repeatedly on the chest, "I hate you Natsume!! You don't need to lie. I've read it. And, I'm not happy." She paused and with a whisper, she continued, "I'm not happy."

Natsume hugged Mikan, "Mikan. I'll talk to my mother about this. So don't you worry."

"Don't worry? Don't worry?! You told me we'll get married and then you had a fiancee!!"

"Mikan! I wouldn't exchange you for her. I don't even know who she is!" he shouted at her.

She pushed him away and asked, "Yes. You won't exchange me for her. But what I hate is that you would exchange me over your mother's wishes!!"

He felt speechless. Natsume didn't know what to say. He loves her, yes. But he also loves his mother.

Mikan glared at him, "I knew it. You wouldn't marry me but her, the girl your mother wishes for you to marry."

"No! Mikan, I can reason with my mother!"

"Enough. I'm done. If this is what your mother wishes, so be it. I never thought it'll be this hard to be with you. We are over."

"Mikan, stop it." Natsume whispered.

Mikan started to cry, and she punched Natsume's chest again. However, she stopped and then she started to close her door.

Natsume prevented it from fully closing, letting his hand stop it. "Is it really over? Do you really want me to leave?"

"Natsume, I know you love your mother. And I know you will fulfill her wishes. Right?"

He looked at her, "Mikan, then, tell me. Are you okay with it?"

Mikan smiled sadly and stared at his crimson eyes, "It hurts me being next to you. I guess, we should keep away from each other. Goodbye."

**TBC**

-

-

Will you kill me? Haha. This chapter really is crappy isn't it?

I made Mikan's character change during the time she read the letter.

And Ruka Nogi finally appeared. Yipee for HxR! Hahaha.

Sorry sorry for the late update!!

THANKYOU to those who reviewed, you guys are the best!

Uhm.. please review?


End file.
